


Nick of Time

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Animals, Cuddling, Maybe some Gibbs x Ducky and Tony x Tim, Mentions of Ducky x OFC, Mentions of Gibbs x OFC, Mentions of Tony and Tim x OFC, Multi, Smiles, Snuggling, Warm, Wolves, cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what to say, just basically what NCIS usually is about: Dead bodies near the water, jurisdiction debates, sparring verbally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will eventually have romance but wont go beyond touching so yeah  
> And Jessica speaks French and Russian, and switches between the two when she speaks them at all

By the water, the body of a young man had washed up on the shore of the beach and was now just lying prone there. As the tide came in, again, a small silver pendant washed up with it to rest beside the body. On the pendant was a locket, and inside of the locket was a small picture of a man with deep green eyes and black hair. He was holding a little blonde haired girl, and holding his hand was a lovely woman with smoke gray eyes and brown hair. Her name  was Eileen, not that anyone was going to know that simply from seeing a photo, and the daughter was called Edra. The man was called Rowen, and he had loved his daughter and wife very much, but seeing as how now he was dead...

 

Anyhow, the NCIS team drove up a couple of hours later to the scene to see what was going on and what was to be had here. Tony, as usual, was being himself and calling Tim by those stupid nicknames he had made up for the younger Agent. Currently, Tony was saying "So, McProbius, did ya score with that pretty lady last night?" Tim replied by saying "I have no idea what you are talking about...We have a body, focus on the job please Tony, so we do not get in trouble with Gibbs this time..." Tony sighed as he gave the younger Agent a look that said he would be getting an answer from him later on that day. Tim shook his head and went to canvas the body. Ziva was over by Gibbs, talking to the locals whom had discovered the body on the stretch of beach behind their quaint little house. The wife was all shaken up, and the husband was trying to comfort her. It clearly was not working, but luckily this time no one was saying a thing. Ducky was with Palmer over at the body, doing what he did best, studying it for obvious signs of what had happened.

 

And then there was the matter of the vehicle pulling up alongside the NCIS vehicles, and the pretty young woman with the red curls that was stepping from the vehicle to look at the bodies and then the team. Gibbs was the first to spot her, and he called "Agent Borin." as the rest of the team finally looked up to see her. Tim looked at Tony and vice versa. Ziva looked at Gibbs then shook her head as she went back to work. Ducky and Palmer kept their gazes down and continued to focus on the body, as they should be doing as Medical Examiner and Assistant. There was another red head there, a pretty little thing with curling locks that happened to be the cousin of one Agent DiNozzo. She watched this older female with obvious distrust, and Tony sighed as he saw the looks she was giving Abigail. "No..." he growled softly at Jessica. "You don't do that. I WILL take you back to the (van/truck/bus) if I have to..." Jessica growled back at him, shooting "Really, Tony, you're going to threaten ME?" Tony looked at her, and with the shake of his head said "Fine, have it your way..." Jessica squealed and growled as Tony lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder (yes, she is that light to him), carrying her passed the Boss and Ziva with a "I'm taking the problem child back to the vehicles for a little chat, Boss." Gibbs nodded as he said "Go ahead, Tony. Just be sure it doesn't take too much of your WORK time..."

 

Tony sighed as he gave a motion of the hand to Gibbs, then continued to walk on with the girl over his shoulder. She growled every so often, and kicked her legs in annoyance at being carried this way. Tony set her on her feet, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she made a move to run back towards where they had just come from. "No..." he said, continuing with "Sit..." and giving her a look that left no room for arguments from the young thing. Jessica sighed as she sat and said "What do you want, Tony?" The older male softly said "What happened back there, what has gotten into you? What's been going on lately? I mean, just the other day you actually _snapped_ at Ducky, you love the guy like a father...And then what you did behind Abby's back...Now that, that was really bad of you my dear." he said gently as he watched the girl with soft eyes, and she sighed softly as she nodded at him and said "I...I know it was. And I feel absolutely awful that I did those things..." she said softly. Tony nodded then said "And what exactly _is_ going on with you, _ma cherie_?" he asked softly. Jessica swallowed as she said " Cousin, c'est mes hormones ..." (Cousin, it is my hormones...) Tony made a soft sound as he said "You mean..." Jessica cut him off there by the nod of her head as she kept her eyes down, not saying anything now. "Is that why you were growling at Borin, or do you just not like her?" Tony asked. Jessica shook her head as she said "Net, ya prosto ne doveryat' yey . Tem ne meneye..." (No, I just don't trust her. Yet...) Tony shook his head as he nodded at her, and softly said "Well, let's go introduce you then. I think it would do you good to at least meet her." Jessica sighed as she nodded at him.

 

A few minutes later, the two cousins had come back to where they had been going away from before, and Tony gave a dip of the head to Abigail and a small slow smile at her. Gibbs looked at Ziva, then made a hand motion for her to get back to work. He waited for Tony to do whatever it was he was going to, so that he could get back to the discussion with Borin. Abigail glanced up and saw the pretty, younger red haired female and she stopped for a moment then caught herself staring and shook her head as she softly said "Hello there..." and shook herself a little bit. Jessica growled a tiny, soft growl, and half hid behind Tony as she watched the other woman. She said "Menya zovut Dzhessika . Kto ty ?" (My name is Jessica. Who are you?) At the confusion on Abigail's face, Tony whispered into her ear "She said My name is Jessica. Who are you?" Abigail nodded at the other agent, then looked at Jessica and said "My name is Abigail Borin. I'm part of CGIS. Know what that is?" she asked softly. Jessica shook her head, and looked at Abigail quizzically. Abigail gave a gentle chuckle as she softly said "CGIS stands for Coast Guard Investigative Service. You know what NCIS is right?" Jessica nodded as she automatically said "Naval Criminal Investigative Service." then ducked her head down and covered her mouth. Abigail smiled softly as she said "That's right. CGIS is their sister organization." She then turned back to Gibbs and said "Shall we? Return to NCIS and get this show on the road, I mean..." Gibbs nodded and the others began to file towards the vehicles.


	2. Clueing for Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just trying to find clues as to how the guy died, got in the ocean, and washed up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reversal of Looking for Clues!  
> (wanted to be creative rather then the norm)  
> Short chapter!

The young wolf girl gave a soft sort of little sigh type sound as she settled against her Tony and closed her eyes, yawning a little bit then stretching out her legs a little before she ended up curling back into a ball against the man and smiling to herself as she began to drift and hummed as she did so. Abigail, whom was in the front seat as Gibbs drove, glanced back once to look at the girl and she smiled as she watched the young female then softly asked "Tony, why was she acting that way before...?" Tony shook his head as he said "I...I'm sorry Agent Borin, but I really can not disclose that information to you...It could jeopardize her, and as such it could jeopardize me as well..." Abigail asked "Is there some big secret which I am not allowed to know about?" Tony sighed as he nodded at her and softly said "Yes, yes there is, please do not pursue it. I have already said too much, I am going to shut my mouth now..." Gibbs spoke up, saying "That is a really good idea, DiNozzo..." as he kept on driving.

 

As they reached the NCIS headquarters building for DC, the little she wolf girl began to awaken and she looked round her surroundings with tired brown eyes which she blinked to get the sleep out of. She sighed as she sat up and looked over at her cousin and guardian, and Tony smiled as he looked at her and gave a little motion of his fingers at her. He smiled again as he softly said "Good girl, Jessica, you are such a good girl yes you are." Jessica growled softly a little bit as she quietly hissed "Shut up Tony!" and made a nudging motion towards where Abigail Borin stood by Gibbs, looking at the screen with him. Tony, Tim, and Ziva went back to their desks and it was almost automatic for them to get right back to their computers and making calls to get information. Gibbs went back to his own desk to do whatever it was that he would, then phoned down to Duck to ask if he was ready for Gibbs to come down to autopsy so he could give an explanation for the guy's body on the beach. Gibbs got the okay and he headed down, with the redheaded CGIS Agent at his heels.

 

She was so close that she was actually almost stepping on them, but Gibbs did not seem to notice this in the least. Duck explained that the guy had trauma to the back of his head and to one arm, and Palmer went on to explain that they had found a bullet in the lapels of the coat. Gibbs nodded as he said "I will go take this to Abs myself to have her analyze it." He walked back to the elevator and took it up to Abby's lab, where he handed her the bullet and said "Analyze this thing for me..." then walked off again. Abigail sat on his desk as soon as they were back in the squad-room, and the team said "Boss, boss!" Gibbs sighed as he said "One at a time..." Ziva started, with "There was a locket by the body, pictures of a woman and a child inside..." Tony continued with "Must be his sister and niece, or his love and their child..." Tim finished with "we managed to find out his name was something with a J, and last name is Wilcox." Gibbs nodded as he said "Well, go on then! Look in the phone books and find the guy and his family!" The team scrambled to do as they were supposed to, and as they were doing just such things, Abigail found herself gazing at the other redhead again....

 

 


	3. Find the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much, just searching for the family and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes today  
> Except, short chapter!

Tony glanced up to see if Tim and Ziva were ready to go yet, and as he did so he saw that the young Agent Borin was staring at his cousin once more. Snapping his fingers and calling "Hey!" he had to smirk a little, as she jumped at his yell. Sighing and shaking his head as he then noticed the look that the boss was giving him, he lowered his gaze and walked over to where Abigail was now staring at the screen. "Sorry..." he said softly. "Why are you staring at her though?" Abigail smiled as she softly said "That is alright. And to answer said question, it is because she is quite lovely and besides that I am trying to figure her out. I mean, really what could be so bad that you ave to hide it from me?" Tony softly told Borin "Oh, believe me, it is bad enough it had to be hidden, from most everyone to keep them, and the both of us, safe...Now, would you like to come along with us to find the family?" Abigail nodded, just as Tim began to spout off "We have a Jim Wilcox, and a Jody Wilcox, both which had a wife and a five year old daughter with blonde hair, both which vanished sometime a couple months ago." Gibbs nodded as he said "Ziva, you're with me. Agent Borin, go with Tony and the pup. Tim, who do you want to go with?" Tim shrugged as he said "I can go with Tony." Abigail, having heard the slip of the tongue, asked "Pup?" Tony gulped audibly as he said "Pup, he didn't say pup! He said...poppy, that is a pretty flower. I suppose Jessica is pretty enough to be called one." Gibbs corrected "I said pop, and by that I meant poppy, yes..." Borin nodded, but seemed unconvinced.

 

Jessica crawled into the backseat of the car, with Tim in the other seat at the other side, the middle part of the seat open until Jessica laid down and curled up into a ball with her head there. Tim gave a small smile as he watched her, then looked ahead as Borin sat in the front passenger seat and Tony in the driver's seat as he started the car. They arrived to the house of Jim Wilcox, and walked in to find a lovely woman and her five year old blonde daughter there. "What's her name?" Jessica softly asked the woman, and the woman said "Her name is Anna, I am Melinda. Are you here about my husband?" Tony and Abigail nodded to this, and the woman said "Well, you should not be. My husband Jim is home..." Speak of the Devil, there the man came walking in right now. Tony sighed as he nodded at the woman and softly said to her "Sorry to have bothered you, we will be on our way now..." Melinda nodded as she went back to her daughter and husband.

 

Abigail softly said "Hey, we still have one shot left. I mean, Gibbs and Ziva went to that woman's house right? She has a five year old blonde daughter too. So, what say we drive on over there and find out for ourselves, hmm?" Jessica looked up at her cousin and gave an imperceptible nod that only he saw. Tim said "Yeah, sure, sounds good. Let me text Ziva and let them know we are coming over there." As Tim sent the message they hit a dead end and were coming over to the house of Jody, Tony turned the car and began the drive back that way. Tim received a reply, and gave a thumbs up as he said "Good to go." They soon arrived to the house and pulled into the driveway, ducking out of the car and walking up to the doors of the house. The three Agents and one young thing walked in...

 

 

(Told ya it was short)


	4. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says, dealing with the family of Jody/Rowen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rowen is called Jody as his real name, people just call him Rowen
> 
> Another shorter chapter!

Gibbs looked up as the rest of his team, the wolf blooded girl, and the CGIS agent walked in, then turned his attention back to the lovely woman with gray eyes and brown hair tied back from having been in her garden before they came. Ziva was standing nearby and she gave a slight wave at the others as they walked in. Jessica made a soft sound as she felt an arm wound round her waist, and looked over to see that it was Tony and so she allowed herself to be pulled closer to him. Gibbs was asking "Is your name Eileen?" to which the woman nodded. An adorable little blonde girl ran up and jumped onto the couch to sit near to her mother. The team all assumed that this was the daughter. "My name is Edwa!" she said and Eileen chuckled as she said "Edra, honey, would you like some juice?" The little one nodded, and Tim softly said "Oh, I can go get for her if you like." Eileen sighed as she nodded, and she said "It's in the refrigerator, on the shelf." Tim nodded as he went in to grab the juice and pour it, the little one trailing behind him. Gibbs asked "Was your husband called Jody?" Eileen laughed softly as she said "Oh! He just about hated that name, said he swore his parents wanted to turn him into a woman...He had everyone call him Rowen, said it made him sound strong and manly like a tree. Yes, that was my husband..." Gibbs began with "There's no easy way to say this..." ...

 

In the kitchen, Tim had found a carton of grape juice, a bottle of apple juice, and a thing of peach juice. He smiled down at Edra, as the little blonde thing tugged at his pant leg and pointed at the jug of peach juice. "I wants that one!" she exclaimed, and Tim nodded as he took out a small plastic set of cups and looked down at the little girl. "Which color do you fancy today?" he asked, and Edra giggled as she said "Bue!" Tim tilted his head as he asked "Blue?" and she nodded her head up and down quick like. Chuckling gently, the Agent softly asked "How well did you know your dad?" Edra made a face, then softly said "Daddy not always home, mama says because he takes loooong twips. But, daddy aways told me he loved me." Tim nodded as he softly said "That, little one, is very good for him to tell you. And don't you ever forget it, your daddy loves you very much. Did you know he had a pendant with a locket on it? It had a picture of him, your mama, and you in it, he was holding you and you all looked so happy..." Edra widened her eyes as she said "Daddy kept it?" Tim said "Why don't we go back into the living room, you can explain to me there?" Edra nodded at this.

 

As the two of them were coming back into the sitting room, the lovely little blonde saw that her mother was sitting with her face buried up in her hands, and she could hear the soft sobs and see the shaking as the woman began to now rock back and forth. Forgetting about the juice which Tim was carrying in the cup for her, the young Edra ran straight for her mother while crying "What did you do to mama?!" Gibbs sighed as he softly took a breath and began to speak up, but then Abigail cut him off with a hand and a finger to her lips. Eileen had begun to calm herself, and she softly told her daughter "They didn't make me cry, your daddy did..." Edra gave a small whimper at this as she asked "Daddy? Why?" Eileen sighed as she softly told the little girl "Please, do not ask questions about this, I know it will not be very easy for a little one of your age to understand. Your daddy, he went to be in the big place in the sky, with our Father and his father from here..." Edra made another face and then her eyes widened as she said "Daddy, gone fowevew?" Eileen sighed as she softly said "Yes, Edra, daddy is gone forever now. He will not be coming back, but we will go to see him one day." Tim suddenly asked "She asked that he had kept the pendant with the locket, when I said that Jody had it, what did she mean by that?" Eileen softly said "She picked it out for his birthday four years ago, we thought he had gotten rid of it after our big fight of that year. That's why she asks..." Tim nodded as he said "He seemed to care deeply about you two..." Eileen said "Please, catch whoever did this." Gibbs nodded and the team headed for the vehicles, driving back towards NCIS.


	5. Searching Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another search for more answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!

Abigail sighed softly a bit as she looked round the room at the others and tilted her head to the side to look at Tony like that for some odd reason which he was not going to even bother questioning her about...Tony smiled as he returned his gaze to his little red haired she wolf girl and saw that she was watching him with soft eyes, he yawned a bit as he watched the Boss then and listened to the man talking over his phone to someone. Gibbs looked up and saw the entirety of the team watching him with all eyes focused and, covering the receiver, yelled "Get to work! What are you waiting for?!" Tim and Tony quickly went back to typing at the computers for answers and what not, and Ziva knit her eyebrows then shook her head as she lifted her own phone and began to make more phone calls as they had done earlier in the day.

 

Tony was investigating the lead on the bullet, Abby had told them it came from a shotgun registered to an A. J. Harrison, and he now was typing the guy (or girl)'s name into the search bar and what he found was not very inspiring..."Uh, Boss, you aren't going to like this...." Gibbs said "What, Tony?!" as he got up and walked  over, watching Jessica cover her ears and sighing softly a bit as he gently ruffled the red curls before being joined by Agent Borin behind Tony's desk. Tony said "A. J. Harrison, the name that the gun from which that slug came was registered under, stands for Andrew and Bennet Harrison, two brothers whom own a law firm  A. J. Harrison...Apparently, they do dirty jobs too Boss...with guns...."

  
Gibbs sighed as he rubbed his temples and said "Alright, keep looking into these people..." and returned back to his desk as the phone there was ringing and it was becoming a little bit annoying to him. Today was just not their day, he was finding, as he answered the phone and listened to the other person speaking then said "Yeah, yeah, okay..." He looked at the team as they continued to work, getting a "The wives were caught in a scandal..." from Ziva. From Tim, he got "The two brothers married two sisters, the two sisters were caught with other men, the two brothers went to kill them and apparently found one other man as well, Boss...I'm wondering if that was Jody?"


	6. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no inspiration to write an actual summary

Gibbs made a sound as he glanced over at Tim and said "Well, go on and find out then, why don't you?" and made a shooing motion with his hands towards the team. Tony chuckled as he said "You got it, Boss..." and motioned to the others.  Ziva and Tim nodded as they moved quickly to join him. Borin asked "Should I go with them?" and Gibbs shrugged. She decided she would, and followed the redhead as she walked. Jessica seemed to somehow sense her there and growled a bit, causing Abigail to take pause a moment. The red haired Agent shook her head as she began to walk after the other female again after a moment. The other redhead snorted as she walked quickly to stay ahead of the Agent and she yawned a bit, showing slightly-sharper-than-normal incisors and canines. She stretched a bit as she walked as well.

 

The two redheads soon reached the elevator and joined the others, cramming together inside the doors as they slid shut and barred the people within from the rest of the building and its floors and people. Jessica yawned again and sighed softly a little as she stretched and than she glanced over at Abigail. She moved slightly over away from her, to lean on her cousin as Tony chuckled softly a little bit and put an arm round her shoulders to hold her to him. She curled her toes as he scratched the itches on her back, somehow knowing exactly where they were without having to be told. She hummed softly a bit as she smiled up at him and covered another yawn, rolling her eyes at the soft chuckle he gently gave as he watched her a moment than shook his head at her and glanced away. Tim and Ziva both smiled as well, as they sat back and waited for the  elevator to reach their destination at ground level.

 

A couple of moments later, the crew of NCIS Agents, one CGIS Agent, and one Wolf child, had arrived to the ground floor level and they headed out to where the vehicles were stationary. Abigail decided to use her own vehicle this time (yes, it is there in their lot) and Ziva nodded as she decided she was going to go with her this time. Jessica glanced at Tony, and he nodded at her as though to say that Ziva would keep her safe, just incase anything should happen. She swallowed as she shivered a bit, than gave a nod back to her cousin and trotted off over to Ziva, whom held out an arm to her as though to sweep her in, than sent her up into the car and got into the passenger side front seat, beside Abigail. Jessica sighed softly and yawned a bit as she leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes for the moment. They soon arrived to the house of the one woman, knowing that Tony and Tim were probably headed on over to the house of the other woman, the sister.

 

Abigail walked up to the door, after she had pulled the car up into the driveway, and she waited a moment for the raven and the redhead to join her on the porch. Giving each of them in turn a smile, she raised a hand and knocked on the door. She shook her head as she waited for an answer, and than moved round slightly as she heard the vague sound of footsteps from within the confines of the house. A lovely dark haired woman with green eyes answered the door. "Are you...Jennifer Craig?" Abigail asked softly as she looked at the woman and the woman nodded and invited the three of them in. Meanwhile, at the other house, Tony asked a redhead "Are you Anna Craig?" and the woman nodded as she said "Yes, my husband is Don Craig. My brother in law is Jeff Craig. My sister married him, wouldn't you know?" Back at Jennifer's place, Ziva got straight to the point, asking "Were you having an affair? And was a man named Jody, or Rowen, involved as well?" The woman sighed as she said "Yes, and so was my sister Anna..." Abigail nodded as she asked "Did someone...kill Jody?" and Jennifer sighed as she said "It...it was my husband Jeff..."

 

-dun dun dun-


	7. The  Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer  
> Read the other chapters!  
> No muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No muse  
> Read it!
> 
> Woot, update  
> Final chapter coming

The woman hummed as she continued "Jeff and I got married very young, and the doof thinks that he owns me...He even tries to tell me whom I can and can not be friends with, which is ever the most annoying thing. Well, Jody was coming over our place a lot, and so the idiot thought that Jody was trying to have an affair with me, and Jeff, he....well, my husband had me get Jody to come over one night, and he knocked him out with a two by four and then made me help him drag the body out to the car, where he made me help dump him into the trunk..."

 

Pausing, she sighed as she took a breath and passed a hand over her face before she looked at them again and nodded her head a little bit. She grimaced as she said "We drove out to the beach, it was late and so no one else was around, he, Jeff, had me again help him with the body. By this time, Jody had begun to wake and Jeff hit him, hard, to get him to be quiet....He had me help drag Jody over by the water...

 

Once there, Jeff pulled out this long and sharp hunting knife, I had no idea he had brought the thing with him even, and he stabbed him then put a bullet in him in the exact same spot as he stabbed him, to make it look like some sort of a shooting. When he was finished, he made me get back in the car and we went home." Shaking her head, the woman sighed as she looked at the Agents and closed her eyes for a moment. Abigail nodded as she said "We are gonna need you to come down to the Headquarters and make a statement there..."

 

The woman nodded as she opened her eyes and looked up again. She got up and followed the Agents (and one non-Agent) as they headed back for the cars. Ziva hummed and smiled at Jessica as they walked very close together, she had decided to remain close to Jessica as she had silently promised Tony that she would keep Jessica safe. In the car, Jennifer spoke up again, this time saying "Jody was a great guy. He was a wonderful friend and Anna and I loved him. But we were not having our affairs with him...It was another man, one called Hector..."

 

Abigail nodded again, and said "You, and your sister Anna both were seeing this Hector guy? And neither of you got jealous of the other?" Jennifer shook her head as she softly said "No, actually, because we would go over at the same time and he would service us both at the same time." Ziva sighed and Abigail tightened her hands on the steering wheel a little as she drove. They got back to the NCIS Headquarters, where they found that Gibbs, Tony, and Tim were waiting for them. The Agents (and one canine female not most of them knew was inhuman) entered the building, and Borin and Gibbs led the woman into one of the interrogation rooms and had her give her statement again and write it down. Once they were finished with her, they went back up to where the desks were and Gibbs began making calls to get Jeff brought in.

 

(Dun, dun, dun, and then he was brought in and broken down and a court date has been set!)

_End Chapter Seven_


	8. Kate's Back! And love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate...is back.  
> She was actually hidden away, in Witness Protection, until Ari was gotten rid of (Or killed by Ziva, as it were)  
> Now, she is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the girls  
> Then each other  
> Then...Kate's back!  
> Also, sorry, no Duck x OFC, not this time

Tony hummed and sighed as he looked round the office. He saw that Gibbs was not at his desk. When had the man slipped out? Shaking his head, he hummed and sighed as he saw Ziva seemed to have disappeared as well. Shaking his head again, he caught sight of Tim heading for the elevators and called "Hey, wit up!" He hummed and smirked as he said "Let's go see those two cute redheads again..." Tim sighed as he said "Fine..." and followed Tony down to the cars. Tim smiled once they got there, seeing the two redheads from before. Tony smirked as the gals headed over to them. "Well, hello there~ And what are your names?" he all but purred. The girls giggled as they said "Jessel and Jezzel." Tony grabbed hold of Jessel's waist and said "Well, why don't you come over here in my lap, beautiful? French, is it?" She giggled as she nodded. Tim blushed a bit as he nodded and asked "Would you like to sit next to me, Jezzel?" The redhead giggled as she nodded and said "Sure!" She sat beside him.

 

Within moments, Tony was tonguing Jessel as she sat in his lap now facing him, and Tim and Jezzel were also kissing, though much more innocently. Tony and Tim began to get aroused and it became heated and way more sexual. (Skip!) Tim found himself beside Tony somehow, with Jezzel clinging to him and begging quietly for more. He hummed as he gave her more, then he and Tony ended up brushing against each other and in the heat of the moment things got heated between them. (Skip! Again) Tim panted as he held Jezzel, she and Jessel had entertained each other while the boys went at it. Tony smirked as he kissed Tim's shoulder, then said "We should be getting back..." Tim sighed as he nodded at the other male, and they let the girls go and headed back.

 

At the office...Gibbs was down in Autopsy. He smirked as Ducky shook his head and walked over, smiling at the familiar eyes then smirking yet again at the brush of contact between the both of them. He hummed and watched Duck roll his eyes, but knew the younger getting-older gentleman was actually happy that he was there with him. He hummed again as he brushed his lips against those of the other male, and smirked as he watched Duck's eyes slide shut and he hummed. He growled as, a moment later, he heard the doors open and shut and looked up, expecting to see Palmer there with some excuse of what he had forgotten or what not. But what he did see, made him stop short and, for the first time, open his mouth yet have nothing to say. "Caitlin." Ducky said softly, then continued "It is good to see you." Gibbs could not have said it better himself. He smiled as he nodded at the young woman, closing his mouth and watching her. Kate smiled and hummed as she softly asked "Where are the others? I heard there is a new Agent? I wanted to see what she is like. And..." Gibbs chuckled this time, as he asked "And see Tony and Tim, to let them know you are not dead?" Kate blushed faintly as she nodded, and said "Yeah, and...sorry for interrupting you. I will just be on my way back up!" As Kate fled and the elevator dinged, Gibbs smiled and turned back to Duck, to continue what they had started.

 

Up in Abby's lab, Abby and Ziva were getting their groove on dancing to the music that was on Abby's stereo. The young Goth Woman laughed as she twirled and spun, and then she did a little shimmying thing as she moved towards Ziva. Ziva ended up laughing, because it was cute and she had never had Abby do anything quite like this in front of her. And then Ziva was staring into her eyes, and leaning in to kiss her, and neither heard the sound of the elevator ding that announced someone was coming in...Kate stood awkwardly as she watched the back of one raven head (a ponytail) and the front of the other, as they kissed. She awkwardly cleared her throat, and the two ravens jumped apart. Ziva whipped round to glare at the intruder, then blinked as Abby gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Kate?" she whispered, as though not daring to believe it...(Meanwhile, down in the desk area, Jessica was hiding behind Tony's desk, yet Abigail would not give it up and joined her there. The younger redhead sighed as she let Abigail sit beside her, and laid her head in Abigail's lap. Abigail chuckled and played with her head, then watched her fall asleep and kissed the younger while she was half out of it. "Hey, I take it how I can get it." she would later say.) Kate nodded as she said "Yeah Abby, it is me." and opened her arms to hug the crying younger woman. She nodded at Ziva and said "You must the new one..." Ziva snorted as she said "Yes, Ziva David. And you are Caitlin Todd?" Kate nodded, then gently pushed Abby back and said "I am going to go find Tony." Abby nodded and waved her away. Kate hummed as she walked from the lab and onto the elevator. She saw Jessica with Abigail (both were now napping) and smiled as she walked on and looked round. And then she heard "K-Kate?" and turned to see Tony and Tim getting off the elevator..."Kate!" Tim yelped softly, and hurried over to her. She smiled as she said "Hey Tim." and hugged him, patting his back and saying "There, there." She glanced at Tony, and he shook his head and said "But, you were dead..." Kate sighed as she said "Cover story, Witness Protection, had to be sure Ari and his creeps were gone..." She sighed and asked "Upstairs?" Tony shrugged and said "Fine." and walked ahead of her to the upstairs room where they questioned Witnesses/People. She hummed and sighed as she said "I am sorry." and he shook his head. "No Kate, I am sorry." She was about to ask what he meant, when he swept her off her feet and kissed her. She gasped, then began to kiss him back. (And later, fade to black moment happened!)

 

_The end_


End file.
